


Dungeons and Demons

by xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q goes to New Orleans to deal with the return of Bond. He needs some peace and quiet, but trouble always follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeons and Demons

Q leaned his head back against the seat rest of the plane. He hadn't been lying, he did hate to fly. But James returning with his tail between his legs, sans Madeleine, had been enough incentive. After four years with no vacation, he'd bought a ticket to visit the States. There was nothing pressing at the moment, Brexit had given even the criminals pause. So Q collected his MI6 mandated always current passport, and packed a backpack.

 

James had returned, bandaged and worse for the wear, and no one had asked about details. The circles under his eyes and the way he held his ribs when he climbed the stairs told about a trip that no one wanted to question. Q just sighed and sent for a nurse to come down to Q branch, knowing about James’s deep distrust of medical.

Three fractured ribs, a broken nose, a black eye, and multiple contusions were all James had to show for the time he’d been galavanting around Europe. Q skipped the queue for luggage and headed for customs, nothing to declare. He’d tried to sleep on the flight, but the image of the DB5 exploding into flames kept replaying behind his eyelids. Mallory had been thrilled he was finally using his vacation time, but Eve had given him a worried look. The timing was obvious, and after one too many tipsy confessions on Eve’s couch, she knew how he felt about the blue eyed 00 agent.

 

“I'm not saying what he did was right at all, Q,” Eve had protested. “But New Orleans? What if something goes wrong? We won't be able to get to you.”

 

“Eve, I'm an adult. If I can be 007’s quartermaster, I can certainly take myself on vacation,” he gave a wry smile. “I'm not a monk, I'd like to at least kiss someone on vacation. And here I run the risk of someone asking what I do.”

 

He was staying outside the French Quarter, just a ferry ride and a short walk away. He'd already seen the World War Two Museum, and done everything touristy he'd had a desire to see. Now it was just figuring out how to maneuver driving on the right side of the road, picking a bookstore destination, and hoping there was coffee nearby.

 

Q set down the thermos of tea and pulled a book from his backpack. The Metairie cemetery.had become one of his favourite places, and he spent the cloudy afternoons there. Even in winter, the city was warm and damp, so he could wear a t shirt and not feel a chill. Compared to London, it was practically summer, and he'd even acquired some color for his basement paled skin.

 

A step scraping across the nearby mausoleum marble made him raise an eyebrow, and he sighed as a familiar grey blond head made itself visible.

 

“007, what a surprise,” he sighed. “I assume you aren't here on assignment, since my phone works.”

 

“No,” James shook his head. “Why did you go?”

 

“Shouldn't you be pestering Alec or whatever it is you do on your downtime? I needed a break, and I had two months of vacation accumulated,” Q put down his book.with a sigh.

 

“You’re afraid of flying,” James frowned. “Yet you're in the States. Alec is in Beijing, and London was getting too claustrophobic.”

 

“Well I needed a break, some breathing room,” Q sighed. “Although it seems harder than I anticipated. I suppose Eve told you where I was?”

 

“Yes…” James shook his head at Q’s raised eyebrow. “Well she left her phone in her desk drawer. Practically the same thing.”

 

“The phone I password protected? I think not,” Q shook his head. “What are you really doing here?”

 

“I have to let my ribs heal before they send me back out in the field, and what can I say? You inspired me,” James settled down with his back against the mausoleum next to Q. “I got a couple of paperbacks at the airport and slept most of the way.”

 

“Yes, but what are you doing here?” Q ran a hand through his hair. “New Orleans? I’m not sure this is the kind of place people come to relax, 007.”

 

“At least call me James, we’re not in England,” James pulled a book out of his pocket. “The truth is… I don’t know anyone at Six other than Mallory, Tanner, and Eve anymore. I don’t have a flat, and hotels are all the same. I may as well be in a hotel here as in London.”

 

“Well, it's nice, the people have been great so far,” Q nodded. “I hope you aren’t staying in the Quarter?”

 

“Oh god no,” James shook his head. “I’m in a hotel near the Garden District.”

 

“Too snobby,” Q frowned. “I went one day for Lafayette Cemetery, but I haven’t been back. I’m enjoying the little out of the way places. No crowds for me.”

 

“It's been quiet so far, a little too quiet,” James sighed, flipping back and forth through the book. “I rather not hear myself think.”

 

“I’m at a bed and breakfast, and it's been nice,” Q put down his phone. “I like sitting in the courtyard, and they don’t mind if I sleep in. I went to the Quarter one night for a tour, but otherwise I’ve been exploring on my own.”

 

“Anything I should see?” James asked.

 

“Well, I did enjoy the museums, but I don’t know if you enjoy those. If you do, there are quite a few small ones you can tour,” Q sipped his tea. “Its nice to know the world still turns, even when I’m not standing at my desk.”

 

“Who would have thought?” James laughed.

 

“I’m going to stop at the bookstore on my way back, do you want to come?” Q stood. “It usually rains about this time, and I don’t want to get caught in it. Tom Clancy isn’t the most riveting writer, especially for someone who actually works in espionage.”

 

“Sure,” James stood, his knees complaining loudly. “Anywhere I should get dinner?”

 

“There’s a lot of local places, I was going to go get fish and chips if you want to come?” Q offered. “The gay bar serves decent food, if it doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Why would it bother me?” James asked quietly.

 

“Well you usually date women…” Q cleared his throat.

 

“On mission maybe,” James gave him a calculating look. “What I do on my own time is none of Six’s business.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I prefer men personally. I just don’t like to go to gay bars if it makes someone uncomfortable, it ends up being a tense situation that I’d rather avoid.”

 

“Maybe I’ll even get laid,” James gave him a weary look and rubbed his eyes. “I think I’m ready to leave off women for awhile.”

 

“Well… that’s fine,” Q was quite sure he did a very good impression of a goldfish out of water. “The boys here are quite friendly. Not my type, mostly too young. But it's nice to not feel ancient every once in awhile.”

 

“What do you have planned for later?” James tried not to point out the wide eyed look he was getting from his quartermaster.

 

“Going to get something to eat, and I was thinking about going to see The Dungeon,” Q said. “Its got a reputation for attracting the goth crowd, and the Anne Rice followers. So I thought I’d see what the fuss is about.”

 

“Really, I didn’t know you go in for the velvet and eyeliner crowd, Q,” Bond barked out a laugh.

 

“Honestly, I don’t feel like you have any room to criticize my choices,” Q retorted, standing. “You seem to be quite capable of fucking up your own love life, so stay the hell out of mine,” he wrapped his coat around him.

 

“Q, that’s why…” James shrugged. “That’s why I came. I realized I made a mistake. I went off,  with the car, and I didn’t even know if you liked men. I just figured you didn’t want someone with so many miles under their belt, who has sex for work.”

 

“I…” Q took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Now? Really… you come here now to tell me that you like me? I sound rather like your last resort.”

 

“Its not like that, more like I came to my senses,” James offered.

 

“I need more caffeine to deal with this,” Q said, gathering his book. “I’m sorry, you can’t expect me to just fall into your arms.”

 

“I know, I understand that,” James swallowed. “I’m in the Quarter. My number is the same.”

  



End file.
